Un corps pour deux
by Diabella
Summary: One Shot, On en apprend beaucoup sur un professeur, et ca rapproche deux élèves, Harry et Hermione... Venez lire et laissez des commentaires siouplé


**Bon, C'est encore moi ! On me force a ecrire des Harry Hermione en ce moment, alors je m'y met, mais comme ce one shot le montre, j'ai encore du mal ... Par contre, les Sirius Hermione, j'en ai plein... Si vous aimez... Allez y ! Je fais aussi des Hermione Drago... Bon, j'arrete de me faire de la pub, c'est nul et puis, si vous etes là, c'est pour une Harry Hermione ! **

**Cette histoire sort assez de l'ordinaire... J'avoue que j'ai moi-meme été étonnée d'ecrire un truc pareil... **

**Je vous laisse juger par vous meme ! Bonne lecture ! **

**BISOUSSSSS ( et deux ou trois enplus pour celui qui m'a fait ecrire des HP HG !)**

**Disclamer ; Rien ne m'appartient, hormis l'idée farfellue qui se cache plus bas... Tout est à la grande et noble JKR ! QUe je vénère... MErciiiiiiiiiiii, je vous aimeeeee... Oups, pardon ! **

**Siouplé, laissez vos impressions, ca fait toujours un grand plaisir à l'auteur... Et ca le motive pour ecrires d'autres fics... MErci**

**Diabella**

* * *

Un corps partagé

Comme chaque soir depuis des mois, Hermione faisait sa ronde dans le château, seule. En un sens, et malgré la solitude qui aimait l'accompagner, elle appréciait ces petits moments où personne ne venait entraver le calme qui l'habitait.

Elle ferma un instant les yeux et emplit ses poumons d'oxygène. Ses paupières tantôt closes laissèrent alors place à ses yeux chocolat maintenant humides. Cela ferait bientôt trois semaines qu'Harry était parti en mission et elle n'avait eu aucune nouvelle. Elle savait bien que son ami ne pouvait pas prendre le risque d'envoyer de hibou, mais rien n'y faisait, elle avait un très mauvais pressentiment.

Elle remonta en direction de la salle commune de Gryffondor où elle s'engouffra aussitôt après avoir prononcé le mot de passe, laissant se plaindre, comme chaque soir, la grosse dame qu'elle venait de réveiller. Elle monta dans son dortoir et constata que Lavande ne dormait pas.

Hermione ! Je t'attendais, déclara celle-ci lorsque la préfète se fut installée sur son lit à baldaquin.

Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi, Lavande ? Si c'est encore à cause de Ron…

Non, pas du tout, la coupa Lavande. J'ai vu le professeur McGonagall tout à l'heure. Elle te cherchait. Elle m'a demandé de te dire qu'elle t'attendait dans son bureau demain, à l'heure du petit déjeuner.

Très bien, j'y serais. Merci Lavande, répondit poliment Hermione.

Les deux jeunes filles se souhaitèrent bonne nuit et Hermione ne tarda pas à s'endormir, éreintée par l'inquiétude qui l'envahissait dès qu'elle pensait à Harry.

Le lendemain, tandis que Lavande et Parvati allèrent prendre leur petit déjeuner dans la grande salle, Hermione se rendait au bureau de la directrice. Elle frappa à la porte mais personne ne lui répondit. Soudain, elle entendit un bruit sourd et un gémissement plaintif. Elle tenta d'ouvrir la porte, mais celle-ci était verrouillée. Elle prononça le sort _alohomora_ et ce qu'elle vit une fois la porte ouverte la surprit à tel point qu'il lui était devenu impossible de se mouvoir de quelque façon que ce fut. Harry était dans la pièce, juste derrière le professeur McGonagall, bâillonnée. Il la tenait de telle sorte qu'elle ne pouvait se défendre. La baguette d'Harry était pointée sur la tempe de son professeur. Sa main ne tremblait pas mais on le sentait malgré tout consumé d'une rage incommensurable. Lorsqu'il remarqua Hermione, il baissa un instant les yeux.

Va-t-en Hermione, la supplia-t-il en relevant la tête. Je ne veux pas que tu sois témoin de ça !

Mais Harry, est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu es en train de faire, murmura la jeune fille, désarmée face au comportement de son meilleur ami.

Je sais très bien ce que je fais ! s'énerva-t-il. Et ne reste pas là ! ajouta-t-il sèchement.

Hermione réfléchit un moment. Harry ne semblait pas dans son état normal. Mais il n'était pas sous l'influence de l'imperium, autrement, il ne lui aurait pas adressé la parole comme il venait de le faire.

Je ne peux pas partir, Harry, déclara-t-elle, aussi sévèrement qu'elle s'en sentait capable.

Et pourquoi ? Tu veux connaître toute l'histoire ? lui demanda-t-il, un air de dément apparaissant sur son visage et déformant ses traits.

Je suis prête à tout entendre, assura la jeune fille. Nous sommes amis ! Je veux savoir ce qui peut te pousser à commettre un acte aussi grave.

Harry reprit une expression calme.

Minerva McGonagall n'est pas celle que tu crois ! Ce n'est pas la femme que tu as si longtemps pris en exemple, Hermione.

Explique-toi mieux que ça, Harry. Je n'y comprends rien.

Le professeur de métamorphose tenta de dire quelque chose mais le bâillon était trop serré et Hermione ne put pas distinguer ce que la directrice lui disait.

Le vrai nom de cette femme n'est pas McGonagall, c'est Serpentard ! assura Harry froidement, en resserrant sa pression sur la vieille femme.

C'est absurde, elle est la directrice de Gryffondor ! Harry, d'où te viennent tes sources ? demanda Hermione, de plus en plus perplexe.

Mes sources ? ria-t-il. De Voldemort en personne ! Enfin, il ne m'a pas dit qu'ils étaient parents, il m'a seulement fait comprendre que dans mon entourage se cachait quelqu'un en qui je ne devrais pas avoir confiance.

Et tu en as déduit tout seul qu'il s'agissait du professeur McGonagall ?

La directrice tenta de nouveau de se faire entendre, en vain.

J'ai fait des recherches sur beaucoup de monde. Et comme je menais en parallèle une mission pour trouver les Horcruxes, je suis tombé là-dessus.

Il sortit de sa poche une petite fiole contenant une substance étrange. Hermione reconnut aussitôt un souvenir. Harry le versa dans un chaudron vide et pria son amie de se pencher à l'intérieur.

Tu es mon amie ? Alors vois ce que j'ai vu.

Hermione s'approcha précautionneusement et, avant de plonger la tête dans le chaudron, se retourna.

Tu ne me ferais jamais de mal, n'est-ce pas Harry ? pria-t-elle.

Harry eut soudain l'air triste.

Jamais Hermione ! Je te jure que je ne le pourrais jamais, promit-il.

Très bien, alors je te fais confiance.

Le professeur McGonagall tenta de se dégager de l'emprise de son ancien élève pour empêcher Hermione de pénétrer dans ce souvenir mais il était trop tard, la jeune fille venait de plonger la tête dans le chaudron.

Celle-ci se retrouva aussitôt dans ce qu'elle devina être un hôpital. Une infirmière passa devant elle sans la remarquer. C'était la première fois qu'elle entrait dans une pensine. Elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de lire grand-chose là-dessus, mais conclut rapidement que personne ne pouvait ni la voir, ni l'entendre, ni la toucher. Elle chercha à qui pouvait bien appartenir se souvenir et le découvrit en entrant dans la chambre qui se trouvait devant elle. Une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année se tenait couchée dans un lit, hurlant sa douleur.

Le bébé arrive, s'écria un homme en blouse blanche.

Je vois la tête, ajouta une vieille femme à sa droite.

Hermione tourna la tête le temps que l'accouchement se termine.

Et comment va s'appeler cette petite merveille ? demanda le médecin, un sourire aux lèvres.

Elle s'appellera Vellina ! déclara une voix d'homme.

Hermione se retourna et vit un grand homme vêtu entièrement de noir. Il n'avait pas un nez mais plutôt des naseaux écrasés, son regard était froid et sans aucune émotion. En y regardant de plus près, Hermione pensa qu'il pouvait s'agir de Voldemort.

Il y en a un autre ! s'exclama la vieille infirmière.

Le médecin ignora l'homme et se précipita pour aider la jeune femme à accoucher de son second enfant. Le travail terminé, la femme s'effondra sur le lit, épuisée. Elle se redressa soudain brusquement.

Tom ! Où est ma fille ? Il l'a emmenée ! Au non ! Par Merlin, que va-t-elle devenir ? se plaignit la femme en pleurant.

Le souvenir s'arrêta là et Hermione eut ses doutes confirmés. Il s'agissait bien de Tom Jedusor, alias Voldemort. Elle venait de prendre connaissance du souvenir du médicomage. Car elle en était sure maintenant, elle s'était trouvée à Sainte Mangouste Elle pensait en avoir fini mais elle se retrouva alors propulsée dans une autre pièce. Cette fois ci, elle la reconnue aussitôt. C'était le bureau de Dumbledore. Mais c'était un autre directeur qui l'occupait. Un jeune homme parfaitement rasé, propre sur lui, l'air strict, arborant les célèbres couleurs vert et argent.

Bien ! déclara le directeur. Alors comme ça, Vellina, vous voulez enseigner à Poudlard ?

Hermione se retourna vers la jeune femme, et fut stupéfaite de voir qu'il s'agissait de son professeur de métamorphose, d'une quarantaine d'année plus jeune.

Oui, en métamorphose. C'est une discipline que j'affectionne énormément et dans laquelle on dit que j'excelle.

Vous avez de l'ambition semble-t-il. Et bien, il me faut en effet un professeur en cette matière. Vous ferez vos preuves dès la rentrée scolaire et nous verrons bien si vous tenez le choc face à ces petites crapules ! lui dit-il en riant.

Il remplit une tasse de café et la lui tendit.

Et vos parents, que pensent-ils de tout ça ? Je veux dire, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas du genre à avoir des impératifs familiaux ! demanda-t-il sérieusement, mais avec un sourire aimable.

Non, mes parents sont morts quand j'étais jeune. J'ai été de familles d'accueil en familles d'accueil…

Parfait, déclara alors le directeur, ravi.

Il serra la main de la jeune femme qui s'en alla sans se retourner.

Hermione rouvrit les yeux. Elle était en sueur. Harry était de nouveau face à elle, attendant visiblement une réaction de la part de sa meilleure amie. Celle-ci tenta tout d'abord de remettre les évènements en place dans sa tête.

Alors ? la pressa-t-il. Tu as vu comme moi ! Elle est la fille de…

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il faut croire de tout ça, Harry. Elle dit qu'elle n'a pas connu ses parents, je pense qu'il faudrait en parler avec elle avant de prendre une décision que tu pourrais regretter par la suite.

Elle a dit qu'ils étaient morts, pas qu'elle ne les avait pas connus ! rectifia-t-il. Et j'ai fait quelques recherches. La femme que tu as vu accoucher s'appelle Lara McGonagall. Personne n'avait jamais fait le lien entre elle et Voldemort. Je ne sais même pas si Dumbledore était au courant !

La directrice hocha positivement la tête.

Harry, enlève son bâillon s'il te plait, le pria désespérément Hermione.

Il s'exécuta avec méfiance. Et lança un sort pour ligoter leur professeur à une chaise.

Harry, laissez-moi tout d'abord vous dire que votre attitude est d'une irresponsabilité dont je ne vous croyais pas capable ! le gronda-t-elle. Quant à ce qui est de ma naissance, je crois qu'elle ne vous regarde en rien ! J'ai appris qui était réellement mon père peu après avoir pris le poste que j'occupe actuellement encore à Poudlard. J'ai renié mon nom, Jedusor, et ai cherché qui était ma mère. J'ai découvert qu'elle était morte. Elle m'avait légué sa pensine. J'y ai trouvé le souvenir que vous avez tous les deux vus.

Professeur, demanda posément Hermione, comme s'il s'agissait d'un cours à propos duquel elle se posait des questions. Je voudrais savoir… Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre, à part Harry, Dumbledore et moi, est au courant ?

Et bien, oui, Severus le sait aussi. Ce dont je suis désolée. Car il s'en est servi. J'avais tout fait pour disparaître aux yeux de mon père. Et en parfait traître, il lui a révélé que j'étais encore en vie. Plusieurs fois, il a essayé de me contacter, mais je l'ai ignoré autant que je le pouvais. Je ne sais pas comment vous vous êtes procuré cette fiole Potter, mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que si c'est mon père qui vous l'a donnée, l'effet qu'il recherchait a été plus que satisfaisant.

Hermione, ne lui fais pas confiance ! déclara Harry, sa baguette toujours pointée sur le professeur. J'ai d'autres informations qui vont changer la donne.

Et quelles sont-elles ? interrogea la vieille femme.

Vous êtes un Horcruxe ! affirma-t-il en redressant la tête.

Non ! C'est impossible, Harry, Dumbledore te l'aurait dit ! intervint Hermione.

Il ne savait pas où étaient cachés tous les Horcruxes, répondit-il en évitant de regarder son amie.

Le professeur McGonagall sembla soudain faible. Son teint était blanc, très pâle.

Professeur ? l'appela Hermione.

L'interpellée tourna un regard vague en direction de sa meilleure élève.

Je… Je ne le savais pas, bafouilla-t-elle.

C'est pour cette raison qu'il vous a enlevée à votre mère à votre naissance, expliqua Harry.

Et l'autre enfant ? Vous savez ce qu'il est devenu ? demanda le professeur.

Oui, c'est lui qui m'a tout expliqué. C'est aussi lui qui m'a donné la fiole, raconta Harry. Il habite dans le sud de Londres. C'est votre mère qui lui a dit que votre père comptait faire de vous un Horcruxe. Alors je suis obligé de vous tuer.

La rage qui l'avait envahie avant qu'Hermione ne débarque dans le bureau survint de nouveau. Il regarda celle qui avait longtemps été un des professeurs qu'il respectait le plus et pointa sa baguette sur son cœur.

Harry, l'implora Hermione. Le professeur McGonagall n'y est pour rien ! Tu ne peux pas la tuer comme ça !

Harry évita de regarder Hermione.

Hermione, pour ton bien, il ne vaut mieux pas que tu restes ici, lui dit froidement Harry.

Laisse-moi poser une dernière question alors !

La jeune fille se tourna vers celle qui lui était toujours apparue comme la droiture incarnée.

Professeur, l'interrogea-t-elle, lui montrant ainsi qu'elle lui accordait toujours autant de respect. Pourquoi avez-vous été affiliée à la direction de la maison Gryffondor si vous étiez une Serpentard de naissance ?

Le professeur sourit.

Miss Granger, je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi fière d'une de mes élèves, lui dit-elle. Si Albus m'a demandé de m'occuper des Gryffondor, c'est parce qu'il m'a fait passer sous le choixpeau magique et que celui-ci m'a envoyé à Gryffondor. Albus disait souvent que ce ne sont pas nos aptitudes ou nos origines qui montrent ce que nous sommes, mais ce sont nos choix. Tu es bien placé pour le savoir Harry ! ajouta-t-elle en lançant un regard accusateur au survivant. Je sais que ta mission est d'éliminer tous les Horcruxes, mais je veux voir mon frère avant cela.

Très bien. Je vais demander à quelqu'un d'aller le chercher pendant que je reste ici avec vous, décida-t-il plus rapidement qu'on ne s'y serait attendu.

Il prit sur le bureau un parchemin vierge, gribouilla rapidement quelques mots dessus et demanda à Hermione de l'apporter à Hedwige, ce qu'elle s'empressa d'aller faire.

Une fois de retour, Hermione s'installa confortablement dans un fauteuil. Harry, lui, était toujours debout, face à la directrice. Hermione réalisa alors qu'elle n'avait rien mangé depuis la veille au soir.

Harry, tu n'as pas faim ? Et vous professeur ? Je vais aller chercher quelque chose à manger, vous voulez que je ramène des toasts… proposa-t-elle.

Non, merci, ça ira Miss Granger, j'ai mangé avant la visite de monsieur Potter.

Quelle heure est-il ? demanda Harry.

Hermione regarda sa montre et vit qu'il était onze heures. Elle en informa Harry qui lui commanda alors une tasse de chocolat chaud et quelques tartines.

Sur le trajet rendant aux cuisines, Hermione songea à tout ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Comment le professeur McGonagall pouvait être la fille de Voldemort ? Elle était plus vieille que lui ! A moins que… Hermione eut une sorte de déclique. Peut-être que le professeur McGonagall n'était pas si vieille ! Le directeur, dans la pensine, il fallait qu'elle sache qui c'était !

Sans prendre le temps d'aller aux cuisines, Hermione se dirigea directement à la bibliothèque. Elle évita Madame Pince, afin d'éviter toute question dérangeante sur son absence en cours. Elle entra dans la réserve à l'aide d'une clef spéciale qu'on lui avait fournie lors de sa nomination en tant que préfète en chef. Elle alla directement au rayon des archives et chercha une photographie de l'homme si propre sur lui qu'elle avait vu. Elle se souvint qu'il portait des vêtements vert et argent et en conclut donc qu'il devait être un ancien Serpentard. Cela limita les recherches et elle trouva finalement de qui il s'agissait. Phineas Nigellus, l'arrière arrière grand-père de Sirius Black. Elle calcula rapidement et se rendit compte que cela ne concordait pas du tout. Voldemort était à l'école en même temps que Hagrid, et à l'époque où Hagrid était à Poudlard, c'était le professeur Armando Dippet qui était directeur. Phineas Nigellus avait été directeur bien avant cela. Donc ce ne devait pas être le professeur McGonagall qui était dans cette pensine. Ou alors il y avait eu un voyage spatio-temporel, qui expliquerait la différence d'age si impressionnante entre la fille et le père Jedusor.

Hermione se hâta d'aller chercher de la nourriture à la cuisine et fut abondement servie par les elfes de maison à qui elle promit de revenir bientôt. Elle entra en trombe dans le bureau où Harry l'attendait, toujours posté au même endroit.

Tu es un ange Hermione ! déclara-t-il pendant qu'Hermione reprenait son souffle.

Il engouffra directement dans sa bouche une tartine, puis deux.

Harry, je suis passée par la bibliothèque. Tu te souviens du directeur qui était présent dans le second souvenir ? C'est Phineas Nigellus !

Harry réfléchit quelques instant.

Oui, maintenant que tu le dis, je m'en souviens, son portrait trône dans le bureau de Dumbledore. C'était…

L'arrière arrière grand-père de Sirius ! Je sais ! le coupa-t-elle. Ça ne te fait pas réfléchir ?

A quoi veux-tu que je réfléchisse ? demanda-t-il en commençant à perdre patience. Explique-toi Hermione ! Je ne vois pas du tout où tu veux en venir !

Si tu fais le calcul, Phineas Nigellus a été directeur bien avant que Voldemort n'entre à Poudlard ! Alors comment aurait-il pu engager le professeur McGonagall qui est née bien après ?

La jeune fille reprit son souffle, laissant par la même, le temps à Harry de digérer l'information.

Alors ? demanda-t-il finalement en se tournant vers son professeur. Vous protégez qui ?

Personne. J'avais tellement envie de disparaître que j'ai fait un voyage dans le temps ! répondit-elle, maintenant impassible.

Je ne vous crois pas ! On ne peut pas modifier de cette manière les couloirs du temps ! De plus, ça ne colle pas du tout, vous devriez être bien plus vieille ! s'exclama cette fois-ci Hermione, qui avait eu le temps de méditer sur la question.

Harry regarda son amie avec une expression admirative. Elle faisait tout pour rétablir la vérité, à partir de fait objectifs. Elle ne tenait pas compte de ses sentiments. En cela, il la trouvait magnifique.

Soudain, la vieille femme se leva, défaite de ses liens, récupéra sa baguette en prononçant le classique _accio baguette _et se rua sur Hermione. Harry se précipita mais il était trop tard. Le professeur avait un regard de dément. Harry n'avait pas peur pour lui, mais pour Hermione. Celle-ci restait là, sans rien dire, sans bouger ne serait-ce que le petit doigt.

Miss Granger, je suis désolée de vous l'annoncer, mais si je voulais vous voir ce matin, c'était pour vous annoncer que votre très cher Harry était mort ! Malheureusement, cet avorton a débarqué dans mon bureau avant que mon plan ne fonctionne.

Professeur ! Vous… Ce n'est pas possible !

Je ne suis pas Minerva McGonagall. Elle est morte il y a bien longtemps mes enfants. Et personne ne s'est jamais demandé pourquoi elle ne vieillissait pas. Nous nous sommes longtemps échangé son corps.

Elle se mit à rire. Un rire que Harry, comme Hermione connaissaient bien ; celui de Bellatrix Lestrange, ancienne Black. Celle qui avait tué Sirius.

Harry fut pris d'une pulsion meurtrière et se précipita sur la cousine de son parrain. Celle-ci, d'abord surprise, se rattrapa vite et lança un _stupéfix_ sur Harry qui s'immobilisa sous les cris d'Hermione.

Ne sois pas triste ma jolie, il n'est pas encore mort ! Mais ce ne saurait tarder, si c'est ce qui t'inquiète ! s'exclama-t-elle en riant diaboliquement.

Qui nous faisait cours de métamorphose ces dernières années ? Ce ne pouvait pas être vous puisque vous étiez en prison ! demanda Hermione.

Tu n'as aucun besoin de le savoir, mais… je suis une bavarde, alors je vais te confier un petit secret, mais tu seras bien sage hein ! Tu ne le répèteras pas !

Elle fit une pause, puis ajouta :

Oh, et puis, en fait, non, je ne te dirais rien ! Ça ne m'amuse pas de te le dire, en plus, tu ne la connais pas !

Bellatrix avait une moue faussement enfantine qui ne trompait personne. Elle s'approcha dangereusement d'Hermione, lui mordit l'oreille jusqu'à ce qu'elle saigne, prit du sang dans sa bouche et le recracha, dégoûtée.

Le sang des moldus est toujours aussi indigeste ! Dommage pour moi, j'adore vider mes victimes de leur sang avant de les tuer. Mais je risquerai de me salir avec ton impureté !

Elle fit une grimace, écoeurée.

Peut-être que Lucius, tel que je le connais, fera quelque chose de toi. Visiblement et à ce que je sais, il adore se faire la main sur les sang de bourbe vierges !

Elle éclata de nouveau d'un rire franc et machiavélique. Elle ne vit pas Harry, fou de rage, se relever, saisir sa baguette et lui lancer un _avada kedavra._

Personne ne touchera à Hermione ! hurla-t-il en prononçant le sortilège.

Le pauvre petit ! s'exclama Bellatrix, à qui le sort n'avait rien fait. Tu sais quoi Harry, je vais t'enlever encore quelqu'un que tu aimes ! Pour que tu souffres ! J'adore voir souffrir les gens, je me délecte de leur peur, de leur douleur, et la tienne, on peut la ressentir à des kilomètres… Je ne vais pas la tuer, il faut d'abord que je la montre aux autres, qu'ils puissent s'amuser un peu avec elle. Elle est encore jeune, et plutôt jolie, ajouta-t-elle en caressant la poitrine d'Hermione du bout des doigts.

Harry ne supporta pas cette soudaine intimité imposée. Il regarda longuement Hermione dans les yeux, puis se tourna vers Bellatrix, mais celle-ci prit la parole avant lui.

Ça fait quelques mois que je suis là, et j'ai bien remarqué votre manège à tous les deux.

Harry haussa un sourcil dubitatif.

L'amour, continua Bellatrix. Ça me répugne.

Elle lança un endoloris à Harry qui se tordit de douleur pendant qu'Hermione la suppliait d'arrêter ce supplice.

De mon temps, et dans maa famille, personne n'a jamais choisi son époux. Il n'y avait pas d'amour, donc pas d'attache. C'était très bien comme ça ! ajouta-t-elle, comme si elle parlait toute seule, oubliant qu'Harry était victime du sort qu'elle venait elle-même de prononcer.

ARRETEZ ! s'époumona Hermione, sortant Bellatrix de sa rêverie.

Tu l'aimes ton petit Harry hein ? se moqua-t-elle en cessant le sort.

Harry reprit des forces plus vite que Bellatrix ne l'aurait imaginé puisqu'elle ne remarqua pas lorsqu'il lui lança le sort de saucissonnage. Bellatrix était maintenant ligotée au sol, dans l'incapacité totale de se mouvoir.

Hermione se précipita sur Harry qui, dans le feu de l'action, ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser. Ils se reculèrent alors gênés. Bellatrix les regardait et cracha devant eux pour leur montrer la répugnance qu'ils lui inspiraient.

Harry, je… commença Hermione.

Pas maintenant, la coupa-t-il. Je dois prévenir l'ordre ! Je n'ai confiance qu'en deux personnes là bas.

Rémus et les Weasley ! finit Hermione.

Harry appela aussi vite que possible Rémus qui arriva juste avant le pseudo frère de McGonagall qu'avait rencontré Harry. Il expliqua qu'il ne se souvenait de rien et qu'il ne connaissait personne de ce nom mais qu'il avait été victime de l'imperium. Rémus le fit passer par cheminée express au QG pour qu'il soit interrogé en bonne et due forme puis il prévint la prison d'Azkaban pour qu'on vienne chercher Bellatrix Lestrange.

Harry et Hermione furent mis en isolement quelques jours. On les interrogea nombre de fois sur ce qu'ils avaient entendus et lorsqu'on les autorisa enfin à être seuls, morts de fatigues, ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Lorsqu'Hermione ouvrit les yeux, elle fut surprise de rencontrer ceux émeraude de son meilleur ami.

Tu es radieuse quand tu dors, la complimenta-t-il.

La jeune fille rougit.

Ça fait longtemps que tu es réveillé ? demanda-t-elle, espérant changer de conversation.

Oui, un moment, répondit-il. Il faut qu'on parle du baiser qu'on a échangé hier, Hermione.

C'était dans la panique… C'était…

Mais elle fut coupée par la proximité des lèvres d'Harry par rapport aux siennes.

Je t'aime, Hermione.

Elle n'en attendit pas plus pour laisser ses lèvres s'unirent à celle de celui qu'elle ne considérait déjà plus comme son meilleur ami, mais plutôt comme l'amour de sa vie. Elle se recula lentement après le baiser et murmura un « Je t'aime aussi, Harry ».

**END !**

**Please, par pitié, laissez moi quelques commentaires, ca serait simpa ;) Merci**


End file.
